The Darcy Triplets Origin
by CillianChamp
Summary: Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy discovers that the city called New Royale City is actually real, the Triplets team up with other beloved characters from different shows on the grand adventure to find the city and reunite with their parents before their abusive relatives will bring them home. With a help from Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer, they will reunite with their parents.
1. The Beginning of the Adventure

**Date:** Wednesday, September 25th, 1996

**Time:** 11:30pm

**Location:** New Royale City, USA, Earth

They're coming!

A woman with a long black hair and violet eyes is laying in bed. She is giving birth to triplets. She couldn't raise them by herself with her husband, Bill Darcy. She wanted to raise them with him, she really do, but she decided to put them up for adoption. Bill's relatives arrived and tells him that they have agree that splitting the triplets among them is the bet choice.

Bill rushed in with the doctor to help his wife to deliver the babies. His cousin Alexander and the relatives watches her gave birth to the first triplet, a boy Bill and his wife named Cillian. The second triplet's about to be born, another boy named Lorcan. The final triplet the doctor told them is a girl which they named Lilly. One of Bill's relatives, Alexander Darcy Senior, approached to them.

"Bravo, you two on giving birth to the first ever triplets in our entire Darcy Family." Alexander said. "We all have made our decision. We've figured out what's going to happen for the triplets, so I want you two to listen carefully."

Bill and his wife are shocked and decided to listen carefully what's Alexander going to say.

"Cillian will go with Aunt Mabel and Uncle Oliver." Alexander said. "Lorcan will come to my house. It's a little far, but the school's around the corner. Lilly will go to grandma and grandpa."

"W-What?" The wife was shocked about Bill's relatives want to split them up. "I don't want them to be separated. I've changed my mind."

"We know how you feel, but that can't happened." Melanie, Alexander's wife, said.

"Your kids are not being sent off to the other end of the planet." Alexander said. "They'll be able to see each other whenever they want. This is the way for them to be the happiest."

The relatives took the triplets away from her as for her shocked. Bill and his wife discovers Alexander's true colors when he begin physically abusing him with his fists and his pistol as he leaves the city after taking the Triplets.

"We're not letting them see each other, aren't we?" Mable asked Alexander.

"No, we will torture these three for a long time." Alexander answers. "Like I said,The path to a happy, productive life. To a good college, a great job and a family of your own."

"This is our master plan."

**The Darcy Triplets Origins**


	2. Cillian's Story

**CILLIAN'S STORY**

* * *

**Date:** Wednesday, 19th September 2012

**Time:** 8:15pm

**Location: **Nightclub, Promises Town

Sixteen years later, a band called The Rebels, apparently with no singer, starts to play at a nightclub. While the band is playing, singer Cillian Darcy, age 16, calmly walks into the club through the back, barely making his cue.

"Sorry i'm late, guys." Cillian said as he arrived quietly.

"It's okay, you're on time." the Guitarist said.

The band is start playing **Say Amen (Saturday Night) **from Panic! at the Disco. Cillian started singing.

Been traveling in packs that I can't carry anymore

_Been waiting for somebody else to carry me_

_There's nothing else there for me at my door_

_All the people I know aren't who they used to be_

_And if I tried to change my life one more day_

_There would be nobody else to save_

_And I can't change into a person I don't wanna be so_

_Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_I pray for the wicked on the weekend_

_Mama, can I get another amen?_

_Oh oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_Swear to God I ain't ever gonna repent_

_Mama, can I get another amen?_

_Oh oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_And every morning when I wake up_

_I wanna be who I couldn't say I'd ever been_

_But it's so much more than I ever was_

_If every night I go to sleep knowing_

_That I gave everything that I, I had to give_

_Then it's all I could have asked for_

_I've been standing up beside everything I've ever said but_

_Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_I pray for the wicked on the weekend_

_Mama, can I get another amen?_

_Oh oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_Swear to God I ain't ever gonna repent_

_Mama, can I get another amen?_

_Oh oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_If I had one more day to wish_

_If I had one more day_

_To be better than I could have ever been_

_If I had one more day to wish_

_If I had one more day_

_I could be better but baby_

_Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_I pray for the wicked on the weekend_

_Mama, can I get another amen?_

_Oh oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_Swear to God I ain't ever gonna repent_

_Mama, can I get another amen?_

_Oh oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_It's Saturday, Saturday, it's Saturday_

_Oh oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

_Swear to God, swear to God, swear to God_

_Oh oh, it's Saturday night, yeah!_

When the song is over, Cillian accidentally kicks over one of the amps, destroying it for effects. After the performance, the other members of the Rebels walks out.

"Guys, I don't see what a big problem." Cillian said as he walks out of the nightclub. "Joey used to destroy the guitar in this club in the eighties before this place has gone religiousness."

"Difference, Joey Roman rock star. And herringbone has a hit album." The Drummer said in agreement.

"See? There students, they buy their own equipment..." Cillian said as the Bassist interrupted him.

"No, this amp is broken, Cillian." The Bassist said after interrupted him.

"But you must admit, great performance." The guitarist said to the bassist.

"We talked about it at the meeting. This proud, too late, breaking the team..." The Drummer said until Cillian heards about meeting.

"Wait, what meeting?" Cillian asks in confusion.

"We had a meeting with the band." The Guitarist answers as for Cillian's shocked.

"Without me? It's my band!" Cillian said.

"No, it was your band." the Keyboard player said.

"No. We agreed that if damage will kick you out of the band, for the good of all." The guitarist said and announces that they're kicking Cillian out of the band.

"C'mon! This has been our dream since we were young. The songs, my voice!" Cillian said about their dream of being in a band.

"I do what is best for the band." The Bassist said.

"Do what you want. I still have the best voice, and the prettiesth girl in town. Come on, Melody." Cillian said to his girlfriend Melody, the band's member.

"Cillian, who do you think called the meeting? If it makes you feel better, I was gonna break up with you then." Melody said as she dumps Cillian.

"Ouch. Double ouch rejection. Bride and bands in a single blow." Drummer said as he makes a comment on the breakup before getting in the van.

"Sorry man." the Bassist said as he gets in the van.

"Anyway, I'm better as a solo artist! You make me grow!" Cillian said to his now former band members as they drive off in the van.

At his home, Cillian types on his laptop and decided to write a story.

_"Who am i? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart._

_If somebody said it was a happy little tale if somebody told you I was just an average ordinary guy, not a care in the world somebody lied. My name is Cillian Darcy and this is the beginning of an adventure."_


	3. Lorcan and Lucy's Story

**LORCAN AND LUCY'S STORY**

* * *

**Date:** Tuesday, 18th September 2012

**Time:** 6:15pm

**Location:** Lorcan's house, Promises Town

Lorcan and Lucy's story sets a day before Cillian's, it starts in the living room as his legal guardians and second cousins, Alexander Darcy Senior and Melanie are walking out of the house. Lorcan Darcy, age 16, is studying for his english test, and is a grade A student.

"Lorcan, make sure you're in bed by 8'o'clock." Melanie said to Lorcan.

"It's a school night, and God doesn't want you to see the horrible things we're gonna see." Alexander said to Lorcan.

"He has a greater plan for you." Marissa said as they walked out of the house.

After they walked out of the house, Lorcan brings out his phone and text his girlfriend, Lucy Baine to come over. They both have been together since they were thirteen. Lorcan hears the knocks on his door and sees Lucy. Once she's in, Lucy grabs his face and kisses him.

"So, why'd you text me, Lorcy-buns?" Lucy asked her boyfriend while smiling.

"Thought you might wanna hang with me." Lorcan answers while smiling. "It's Tuesday."

"I know, want me to stay over?" Lucy asked while smiling.

"Luce, you don't have to." Lorcan said until Lucy interupts.

"I'm going to anyway." Lucy interupted Lorcan.

Lorcan smiles at her and kisses her again. She started more passionate with ever kiss. Finally, they both found themselves tangled together in his sheets. They both lied down, looking at one another. Lucy's soft hands caressing his cheek. Lorcan fell asleep to Lucy's touch, and could feel her coming closer to him. Lorcan snuggled up close to her, because she's his safe haven.

When Lorcan woke up, he could still feels her body wrapped around him. He slowly turned over so that way he could face her. As he did, all he could see was her beautiful smile plastered on her flawless face. Lorcan quietly kissed her on the tip of her nose. He buried himself into the crook of her neck and tried to fall back asleep,, but couldn't.

After ten minutes of laying into the crook of her neck, Lucy finally wakes up. Lorcan feel a tight hug, and look up to see a big bright smile. She instantly kisses him, leaving him a little taken back. As he look into her eyes, he see them glowing, more than ever before. She looks stunning in the morning. But again, when does she never look stunning.

"Morning, Lorcy-buns, how're you feel?" Lucy greets her loving boyfriend.

"Feeling better, Lucy-poo. I love you." Lorcan answers his girlfriend.

"Oh honey, not as much as I do." Lucy said to Lorcan. "Wanna go see a band playing at the nightclub?"

"Sure." Lorcan said as he accepts the invite.


	4. Lilly's Story

**LILLY'S STORY**

* * *

**Date:** Thursday, 20th September 2012

**Time:** 13:45

**Location:** John Fitzgerald Kennedy High School, Promises Town

In John Fitzgerald Kennedy High School gym, a group of cheerleaders are practicing for the big game. Lilly Darcy, age 16, is a sunny high school sophomore who loves cheerleading and is dating a football player, Bradly Davis. She does not enjoy kissing him, however, and prefers looking at her fellow cheerleaders.

"Lilly, wait up." Bradly said as he catches up to Lilly.

"Oh, hi Bradly." Lilly greets her boyfriend.

"Listen, is everything okay?" Bradly asked Lilly if she's okay. "You've been acting weird since yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lilly answers politely.

"Tell me, what's up with you? If you don't like to kiss me, then why didn't you just say something?" Bradly asked politely. Lilly was too scared to answers the question, when she about to answer, Bradly interupts her. "Whatever it is, it's okay. You don't need to explain about the kiss. It's okay if you don't kiss me in the lips."

"That's why, but I do like kissing you in the cheeks, is that okay?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, of course it's okay." Bradly answers politely. "I gotta head to practice, gotta play football."

"Okay, Bradly." Lilly said.

As Bradly walked to the football field, Lilly was nervous about her legal guardians. She lives with her grandparents, who are strict, abusive, religious and highly homophobics, she is extremely scared that her grandparents and her friends will find out that she's a lesbian. She meet up with her best friends, Megan, Kimberly and Molly.

"Hey Lilly." The girls greet.

"Hi girls." Lilly greet. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much." Megan said to Lilly. "Only five days til your sweet sixteen."

"Yeah, I'm so nervous." Lilly said while smiling.

"Is some wrong, Lill?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lilly answers.

The girls notices that Lilly's been acting strange, but they decided to drop it for once as they head to the practice.


	5. Sunset and Flash - Part 1

**SUNSET SHIMMER AND FLASH SENTRY'S STORY - PART 1**

* * *

**Date:** Friday, 21 September 2012

**Time:** 2:15pm

**Location:** Canterlot City

"Ding-a-ling" sounded a tiny bell fixed above the door. A fiery haired girl ran into the pastry shop panting. She let the door swing closed behind her sounding the tiny bell once again. A table seating five girls all turned their heads to the source of the disruption and their eyes widened when they saw who approached them.

"Hey! GET OUT!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Applejack eyed the intruder with contempt. "Yer not welcome here, Sunset!"

Sunset held her hands up in a yielding gesture. "No, wait please!"

The girls spared Sunset a moment to hear her out.

"I know you don't trust me a-and I can't prove I'm innocent but please—" She unzipped her bag and removed a thick book bearing a stylized picture of the sun on the front cover and handed it over.

"Look at this. I've been telling Twilight everything that's been happening and she reminded me. You're more than my friends. You're my family. You know me better than anyone. Ask yourself, would the Sunset Shimmer you know, the real Sunset Shimmer, the person I am now. Would she do this?"

"If-if you're not Anon-a-miss then who is?" Fluttershy asked.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. AJ, you said us and your family are the only ones who knew your nickname, right?"

"Yeah... But I know none of my family would tell, and I trust you five, you four."

"Maybe someone overheard it?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Maybe... but what about the party photos? I had my phone with me the whole time after the party..." Sunset said.

"And the only people at the party were us! Well, and my family, of course," Rarity said.

"Your family? Wait!" A look of sudden realization struck Sunset's face. "Dash, Anon-a-miss posted a science paper you wrote, right?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Did you have soccer practice the day you got that paper back?"

"Soccer practice? Um, yeah."

"And the junior team was practicing too, right?"

"Well, sure. They usually do."

"I know who Anon-a-miss is. It's Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo."

The bell on the front door rang as it swung open and the three young girls Sunset just named coincidentally appeared.

"Hey, Applebloom and friends, come here for a minute ah gotta ask y'all something."

"W-what is it sis?" Applebloom grinned nonchalantly.

"You and yer friends ain't Anon-a-miss are you?"

"Anon-a-miss? No way would we do somethin' awful like that. Right guys?" The other two nodded in agreement.

Applejack squinted with a pensive look. "That's what I thought. Well, that's it. Run along now." The three girls scurried away.

Sunset's blood ran cold. "I-I was sure it was them. That doesn't make any sense, nobody else could have done it! They must be lying!" She regretted her accusation the moment it left her lips.

Applejack bared her teeth and clenched her fists. "The only liar here is you! How dare you try an pin yer crimes on mah little sister! Take yer book of lies and get!"

"Yeah! Take this, and get the hell away from us you demon!" Rainbow Dash pitched the journal full force at Sunset's stunned face. Everything went white.

Snowflakes drifted down from the bright overcast sky peppering everything below with white. Trickles of sunlight struggled through the thick clouds shining barely enough to signify early morning. The motes of ice illuminated by the gentle rays of the sun settled on the windowsill of a frost glazed window attached to a second story apartment. A single dove perched by the window preened its feathers before taking off in a panic when a sudden startled gasping erupted from inside the building.

"Ahh! No!" Sunset exclaimed as she was jolted awake. Pale light stung her eyes prompting a reflexive twist back down on her pillow resting in a comfortable shadow. A shiver came over her body as the frigid air penetrated the sheets. Sunset pulled the covers tighter over herself.

"Not again..." She mumbled under her foggy breath.

Though it had only been about two weeks since the girls exiled her, this morning Sunset felt like she had never been happy once in her whole life. Her memory of spending winters by herself when she had first come to this world had begun to bleed into her memory of the recent weeks. As she drifted out of sleep the memory she was running away from the most suddenly flooded back. Sunset clenched her fists and let out a heartbroken whimper. Tears streamed sideways across her face into her pillow. She curled into a ball as the scene replayed in her head. Her former friends gathered in the hall. Applejack showed pictures Sunset took on her phone at Rarity's sleepover posted on social media by a user named "Anon-a-miss". The hurtful things each of them said to her as they ended their friendship on the spot were seared into her memory.

"We trusted you Sunset! We thought you were our friend!"

"How could you do this? After all we've been through together?"

"You must have been pretending to be our friend, when all along you were just after our secrets! You—you secret stealer!"

"You're not the person we thought you were! You're not our friend!"

The book on Sunset's nightstand began to glow and vibrate. Sunset lethargically reached for the book and flipped it open.

"Hey Sunset, I just got your message. I'm so sorry I took so long, I think something's seriously wrong with the connection, but more importantly are you alright? How did confronting the girls go?"

Sunset grabbed her pen and began writing. "Where were you Twilight? You weren't there when I needed you."

"I'm sorry, It's just that I had some business to take care of in the Crystal Empire and then when I got back the portal wouldn't work for a week. I still don't exactly know what's wrong with it. Sunset, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It's not your fault the stupid old mirror doesn't work. The girls though, they didn't believe me."

"What? How? What did you say to them?"

"Exactly what I told you I'd say, but they didn't believe me. Those three little liars denied everything. I just don't know what to do anymore."

More tears streamed down her cheeks as words magically appeared in her book.

"Sunset... I don't know what to say. I mean you found the culprits, I was certain that would clear your name. No, this isn't what I thought would happen. This is unforgivable, I am coming over there right now." Sunset wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're too late. I don't think things are going to be the same anymore. Even if you do convince them what if Apple Bloom and her friends don't confess? The entire school hates me Twilight. They hate me even more than back in the old days."

"You're not just going to give up are you?"

"Last week when I ate lunch alone behind the school I was cornered by some Anon-a-miss victims. They tried to hurt me and I almost didn't get away. Twilight, I don't know how much more I can take. What should I do?" Sunset rubbed her puffy red eyes as she waited for a reply.

"You can always come back home to Equestria."

"No. I mean I don't know. I know things are bad here, but I don't have the courage to face Princess Celestia just yet. I don't know what's worse though, being alone in an alternate dimension, or whatever punishment Princess Celestia is going to give me for stealing that crown. Anyways, thanks Twilight. You're the only one I can turn to these days, it means a lot to me. I just wish you could have helped me sooner."

"Don't worry Sunset I'll do everything in my power to help you get through this. I won't fail you twice. I promise."

She closed the book and sat it on her nightstand. A quick glance at the clock showed it was nearly time to leave to class. Sunset made her way to her bathroom. The mirror reflected back a girl with messy red and gold hair, sullen bloodshot eyes, and dried streaks of tears down her cheeks. The rusted hot water knob squeaked as she turned it, and a flow of cold water sputtered out. Sunset washed her face, brushed her teeth, and organized her hair. She went to change out of her pajamas, but realized that her emotional exhaustion and subsequent fourteen hours of sleep from the day prior left her already wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Too depressed and groggy to care about breakfast or not wearing the same soiled shirt for another day, Sunset put on her signature black leather jacket, put on her scarf, grabbed her book bag, and headed out on her way to school.

Sunset wasn't sure why she was going to school today. Maybe today's the day her friends will realize the error of their ways and offer their deepest most sincere apologies. Hearing their pleas of forgiveness Sunset could deliver a cool line like _I believe in second chances_, they would all cry and group hug and everything would be okay.

"Yeah that's what's going to happen today," the jaded girl mumbled under her breath. Sunset approached the front of her school when something purple in the window of a passing school bus caught her eye.

"Hey was tha— _oof_!" A passing student violently shoved Sunset to the ground causing her to drop her books. She didn't say anything as she recovered her books while students around her laughed and jeered. A bell sounded and she quickly snatched up the last one and hurried to class.

Class wasn't terribly eventful although it was the last regular school day before the midterm exams. Sunset carelessly crammed her untouched review worksheet into her bag and left her desk. Leaving the classroom, a group of nearby students threatened and insulted her while another shoved her against the lockers as she passed them in the hall. Over the past week Sunset has gotten used to the casual violence in the halls, she even learned through trial and error various maneuvers to lessen the impact of the abuse. She gracefully rolled and rebounded off the lockers she was callously pushed against and with an outstretched middle finger she swiftly continued on her way to a desolate area behind the school. It was cold outside, but it definitely beat the harassment from the students in the cafeteria. Nobody would let her sit with them anyway. Crouching near a dumpster Sunset was careful to remain hidden in case the gang of students from last week come by again seeking their misguided revenge. Upon unzipping her backpack's zipper she was surprised to find that she didn't make herself a lunch today. A wave of resignation washed over her and conveniently ruined her appetite as she sank against the cold brick wall of the school.

"Sunset?" a voice called out from an arms length away. Sunset leapt to her feet poised to run away when she recognized her spiky blue haired ex-boyfriend standing just around the red brick corner of the school trying to hide his cigarette behind his back.

"Flash... I didn't know you smoked." She said as she let her guard down.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Flash nervously brought the cigarette to his lips and took a drag.

"Of course not! But I'm not surprised if you don't believe me." Sunset put her back against the brick wall and slid back down into a sitting position. Over the past few weeks Sunset noticed that Flash Sentry was among the very few students who did not harbor any ill intent towards her. A question formed in her mind, but was answered before she could ask it.

"Nuh uh, you got me wrong Shimmy, I know you're not Anon-a-miss. I was worried that you'd like, care too much about my health and try to get me to quit or something." Flash blew a thick cloud of smoke.

Sunset blushed at hearing her old pet name while she waved the smoke out of her face and tried not to cough. "You know I'm not Anon-a-miss? How? And no. Smoking _is_ bad, but what you do with your body is none of my business."

"Remember back when we were a thing I let slip all sorts of deep personal things about myself?"

"Yeah... how could I forget?"

"All that stuff would have been some great gossip material for the Anon-a-miss page, but none of it made it on. Instead she posted about me being in the—" He paused and groaned. "Girl's bathroom." He begrudgingly mumbled.

Sunset blushed with secondhand embarrassment. "Wait what? Why were you in the girl's bathroom?"

"It was an accident! I swear! I was playing a game on my phone while walking to the bathroom and I wasn't paying attention. I walked into the bathroom and got confused when I couldn't find any urinals. Then, I realized where I was and freaked out. I almost knocked over this screaming freshman girl when I got the heck out."

Sunset's face changed colors from her restrained laughter. "Don't worry about it too much Flash it happens to the best of—" She couldn't finish her sentence before succumbing to laughter. She immediately disguised her suppressed outburst as a coughing fit to protect Flash's pride.

"Hey, uh are you alright?"

Sunset composed herself. "Yeah I'm fine, a uh bug went in my mouth."

"That's gnarly." Flash was convinced. "Anyway, back to my point. If you were Anon-a-miss, she doesn't seem to mind spilling everyone's deepest darkest secrets so I was pretty surprised when she didn't post any of my real stuff, y'know? Also, from the website design it's obvious someone is trying to frame you. If you wanted to fling dirt without anyone knowing it's you then you wouldn't make your profile pic your silhouette and the theme your hair colors. You're way too smart for that." Flash took another drag as Sunset moved upwind of the cigarette smoke.

"That's... actually... the best thing I've heard in weeks! Now there are two people who think I'm innocent. You and Twilight." Sunset's face brightened up considerably.

"Twilight!?" Flash's face flushed red and the cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"Yep, Twilight." Sunset noticed Flash's reaction. "You like her don't you?" Sunset teased.

"O...of course I like her everyone does." his face returned to it's original hue as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Yep, they do."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Sunset pulled out her phone and pretended to check it. Moments passed before a thought crossed her mind.

Sunset sighed. "Hey Flash."

"Yeah?"

"I never apologized to you for the way I was back then, did I?" Sunset asked, as she fidgeted with her hair.

"I... I don't remember." Flash looked away.

"Well, I'm sorry for how I was back then and for how I treated you. You're a great guy and you didn't deserve any of... that. And um well, I was kinda wondering—"

"Hey If it isn't Anon-a-miss, trying to dig up dirt on Brad are ya?" A white feathery haired student interrupted. A group of four students with malicious grins approached Sunset from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Sunset gasped and spun her head around in surprise as she felt her phone swiftly disappear from her hand.

"Hey! Give that back to her!" Flash yelled.

"Hell no, I bet she has dirt for this week's posts on this thing." Gilda snapped the aluminum bodied smartphone in half with her bare hands and casually tossed it into the nearby dumpster.

"HEY!" Sunset exclaimed as Flash stood looking more upset than her.

"Now that I took care of that how about I break something else in half?" Gilda cracked her knuckles and her gang grinned menacingly.

"Leave Sunset alone! She hasn't done anything wrong!" Flash took a step forward putting himself between the group and Sunset.

"Airing out the entire school isn't wrong? Move it prince charming, we're gonna teach her a lesson." Gilda put her hand on Flash's shoulder to push him aside, but he didn't budge.

"I SAID. LEAVE. SUNSET. ALONE." Flash scowled, the hand left Flash's shoulder and the three lackeys each took a step back.

"Poor son of a bitch must be being blackmailed into being a bodyguard." Gilda said.

"Well if that's how its gonna be then..." A fist made contact with Flash's stomach completely winding him. While doubled over in pain Gilda slugged him again in the side of the face sending him to the ground.

"Flash! No!" Sunset shouted. Flash's vision turned red with rage. He got back on his feet.

Gilda rose her eyebrows. "Persistent are we? Hey Fido you take ca—"

Flash swung his right fist with the full weight of his body backing it clean into the center of Gilda's antagonizing face producing a sickening crack. Gilda shot backwards further than expected and slammed the back of her head against the sturdy post of a chain link fence. She landed motionless in a hunched over position with her arms curled inwards. A small pool of blood formed by her head on the hard frozen concrete. The three other troublemakers gasped in terror and ran away as fast as they could.

"Flash... what did you do? I mean thank you for standing up for me, but I think that was a little too much..." Sunset's voice was exasperated with worry.

"Oh man, I'm in deep trouble now." Flash reached his bleeding right hand to a bruised spot on his cheek.

"Flash you're hurt, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have gotten you involved in my mess." Still rattled, she wrapped her arms around him out of reflex.

"Sunset, actually I'm sorry."

"What? Shut up, you don't have anything to be sorry for. Come on, we need to get you help." She helped steady his dizzy stagger.

"No. Wait, this has been weighing on my mind for a while now. I need to tell you this."

Sunset's eyes widened as his words piqued her interest. "What is it?"

Flash took a deep breath. "I... knew about the trouble you were in. I overheard your friends shunning you in the hallway that day, but I didn't do anything to help. I was worried that if I stood up for you then everyone would also go after me. I was a coward, but I don't care about that anymore. Someone wanted to seriously hurt you, Sunset. This has gone too far, even if you actually were Anon-a-miss this isn't the answer." Noticing tears forming in Sunset's eyes, he tightened their embrace.

"What should we do about her?" A pair of worried opal eyes were fixed upon a bloody and motionless mass on the floor.

"Go tell Principal Celestia about this right away. I'm hauling her to the nurse." Flash released Sunset and hoisted Gilda up over his shoulder. Blood dripped on his jacket from the girl's shattered face.

"Be honest about what happened. It wouldn't be right if I got off easy for this." Sunset nodded at his request and he began dragging the limp body to the nurse's office.

Sunset stood dazed for a second trying to process what just happened before taking a few steps back and making a mad dash for the principal's office.


	6. Sunset and Flash - Part 2

Standing before a sturdy oaken door with a brass placard reading "Principal's Office" Sunset gathered her thoughts. Although she came here to tell Principal Celestia about the fight, Sunset was certain that the dreaded topic of Anon-a-miss would come up in conversation. Sunset recounted her previous visit sometime after the Anon-a-miss incidents began when she informed Principal Celestia that the identity of Anon-a-miss was Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Principal Celestia said that she would look into the matter and Sunset hadn't heard anything since. It dawned on her that it had been a week since that meeting. She meant to follow up on the visit, but the abuse from the other students and the rejection from her former friends left her feeling too down in the dumps to act as her usual proactive self. Then again, does it even matter, if Principal Celestia declares her innocent? If those three girls don't publicly confess then it doesn't matter what anyone says. Everyone would assume Principal Celestia is mistaken and nothing would change. Even if by some stroke of luck that were to happen, Sunset may never be able to trust her friends ever again. A thought crossed her mind, but vanished when she noticed how long she had been starring at the door. Sunset took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." said a calm voice on the other side of the door. Sunset turned the knob and stepped into the room closing the door behind her. Principal Celestia was sitting serenely at her desk while vice principal Luna stood by her side.

"Hello Sunset, what can I help you with?" Principal Celestia asked in a neutral tone wearing an equally neutral expression on her face.

"There was a fight behind the school." Sunset replied.

"Another Anon-a-miss related altercation I presume?"

"Well sorta, I'll start at the beginning." Honoring Flash's request to be honest about what happened, Sunset recounted the events that transpired behind Canterlot High sparing no detail other than Flash Sentry's smoking habit.

"Thank you for telling me Sunset." Her stoic expression showed cracks of worry.

Sliding her chair back in preparation to leave Sunset gave her parting words. "Well I better be going now."

"Wait one moment Sunset, we still have something to discuss."

Sunset's felt her heart rate jump as she unnervingly shifted her weight back down into the chair. "Is this about Anon-a-miss?"

"I'm afraid so." Principal Celestia took a sip of her coffee.

"I told you last time! It isn't me! I told you exactly who it is and if you would just search their phones you would find proof!"

"Sunset, we did search their phones and we didn't find anything."

Sunset's blood ran cold. "N-no no way it has to have been there."

"Sunset, there is no evidence that those three girls had anything to do with this." Principal Celestia took another sip of coffee while Sunset stared at her shoes.

"I'm sorry Sunset, I really am, but I'm afraid that for the sake of both you and the other students I'm going to suggest that you transfer schools."

Sunset jolted her head back up a hint of tears were forming in her eyes. Did she hear that properly? Did Principal Celestia really just say that? Out of everyone who Sunset expected to believe her, Principal Celestia with her familiar aura of wisdom was the last person Sunset would expect to betray her. She should have been expecting this. If her closest friends didn't believe her then it should follow that nobody else would.

With a quivering voice, Sunset shouted, "What!? Transfer!? You... you don't believe me, do you? I already said, I didn't do it! I told you who the real culprits are! Why won't you believe me!? Why!?"

Principal Celestia's facial expression changed to one of earnest concern. She spoke slowly and comfortingly. "Sunset. I undoubtedly believe that you are completely innocent."

A single tear fell from Sunset's salty expression before her face softened. She asked softly. "Then why? Why do I have to go?"

"Because I want you to be safe. Because I want you to be happy. Because I care about you Sunset. You've come so far so fast and it breaks my heart seeing this happen to you." Principal Celestia's eyes were getting misty and Vice principal Luna broke out in belligerent sobbing behind her clipboard.

"We had our own investigation into Anon-a-miss, but we couldn't do anything to stop her, and now there are students who want to hurt each other, and hurt you. I have failed in my duty to protect several of my students already. Please don't let me fail to protect you."

Sunset watched a tear leave Principal Celestia's eye. "I'll do it. I'll change schools. Thank you Principal Celestia. I gotta ask though. Where am I going?"

"The school is in a town called Promises Town, you'll be going to John Fitzgerald Kennedy High which has high standards when it comes to accepting students. With your grades you might not ordinarily be admitted, but I can pull some strings and put in a good word for you with Principal Grimms. I have the paperwork right here for you to fill out."

Sunset quietly filled out the sheets as Vice Principal Luna regained control of her emotions.

"Okay. I'm done." Sunset stood up slowly and the two administrators followed her to the door.

Sunset closed in for a hug with Principal Celestia. "Be strong Sunset."

"I will. Thank you for believing in me. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I hope you have a fantastic winter break," Principal Celestia said as they separated.

"Thanks, you too," Sunset said before turning to Vice Principal Luna.

"Sunset! You're such a good girl!" Vice Principal Luna flung her soggy clipboard to the ground, embraced the girl tightly, and sobbed into her hair.

"Be strong Vice Principal Luna."

Sunset's head was spinning. "Transfer..." she mumbled. The thought actually crossed her mind for a split second before she stepped into the office, but to have it thrust upon her so suddenly was disorientating. In her heart she knew that this was inevitable. Maybe a change of scenery could do her some good, or perhaps she should just return to Equestria the moment she leaves this office. Either way her best move at the moment was to accept Principal Celestia's offer.

Feeling defeated Sunset started down the desolate hallway crestfallen and gazing at the floor. She took a few steps before bumping into something.

"Sunset? Is everything alright? How did it go in there? And um, you didn't notice me calling your name over and over or that I'm standing right in front of you." Sunset rested her forehead on something warm and breathing.

"Sunset..." Flash stood there awkwardly trying to get a response.

"Sunset!" Flash gripped the girl's shoulder with his bandaged hand and shook.

Sunset looked up with her dejected face and responded, "I'm transferring schools."

"What!? Seriously? Where?"

"John Fitzgerald Kennedy High School." She rubbed her bloodshot eyes.

"Oh. So is this some part of a plan or..."

"No Flash, this is it. Anon-a-miss wins. Everyone hates me. I lose. I won't be here after break, it's for the best. I need some time to clear my head and find out what to do with myself. Good thing I've got a couple weeks to do that starting right now." She felt a slight bit of relief as the reality sank in that today was the last day of school before winter break.

"Sunset, I want to go with you."

Sunset jolted her head up wearing a worried face. "Flash! You can't! What about your friends?"

"Um yeah about that. In the forty minutes since I punched out Gilda word got around on social media that I was helping you and well... I kinda don't have friends anymore either... Yeah." Flash held up his phone showing a deluge of abusive messages in his notifications.

"Flash, I'm so sorry I never should have gotten you involved." Sunset began crying again.

"Whoa hey calm down it's alright they were shitty friends anyway, its cool."

"B-but" Sunset stuttered.

"No seriously, Sandalwood only ever talks about how he vapes weed and drops acid and thinks everyone else should too and Chips always finds a way to turn every conversation to either some nerd stuff I don't care about or that show for little girls he's obsessed with." Sunset giggled a bit and quickly calmed down.

She rubbed her teary eyes. "How are your grades?"

"Basically straight B's. I know I don't look like it, but I take school super crazy seriously. I'm actually kinda freaking out over this, oh snap, I hope this doesn't affect my college applications. Seriously though, what did the principal say about me?"

Sunset held a quizzical expression. "Actually she didn't say anything. Oh which reminds me what happened with Gilda?"

"Oh man, so I dragged her to the nurse and the nurse practically screamed and immediately called an ambulance. It came and took her to the hospital, then I went back to the nurse and got cleaned up. She really wasn't happy giving medical care to what she called 'a monster who hits girls'."

"Woah, you sent her to the hospital. Principal Celestia isn't going to be happy about that. Speaking of which you should probably go in and talk with her now."

"Alright, let's go." Sunset smiled brightly as they leave the city together.


End file.
